Gluttonous Buzzcrave
Gluttonous Buzzcrave is one of the seven Dark Heroes. The fifth Dark Hero revealed, he wears a purple bug-like mask with the typical composite lens eyes, representing a fly. Personality Buzzcrave is linked to the Archfiend of Restraint and represents the Deadly Sin of Gluttony, which is the reason he looks like an insect. He frequently talks about devouring his foes, and is seen talking about eating a couple more of Zaknels and chewing on a Cyclops when he challenges the Uberhero. Before becoming a Dark Hero, he and Slogturtle were once royal knights that served Prince Sonarch and King Ighl, which explains the reason why he calls the Uberhero "Sir," and his very formal way of speaking, especially to Sonarchy. In the last cut scene, Buzzcrave tries to help Sonarchy against Miss Covet-hiss, jumping in front of the prince while requesting him to escape. Sonarchy stays, however, and requests Slogturtle to take Buzzcrave and flee quickly from the place. Buzzcrave is the fastest Dark Hero while in Dark Hero Mode. One of his Class Skills is the same as one of Kibadda's. When in battle, he says "No one can escape. I shall devour all!". Equipment Buzzcrave can equip Spears, Lances, Pikes, Horses, and Warhorses from being unlocked. Buzzcrave can equip 4 Set Skills. Hero Mode: Burning Fly :'' "Summon 20 flame flies which seek out their targets and dive-bomb like angry torpedoes." '''Activate: PON PON PATA PON' Combo: PON PON PATA PON In Dark Hero Mode, Buzzcrave summons 20 burning flies that rain down in a barrage of small explosions. When Buzzcrave is equipped with Ice-based weapons the flies can easily freeze the opponent, rendering the attack very effective. If you are using piercing weapons, the Flies will also pierce through forts. When he enters Dark Hero Mode, he shouts "Take this vermins! Flies of Flame!". When playing as him in Dark Hero Mode, he shouts "Bāningufurai" 「バーニングフライ」(Japanese transliteration of english Burning Fly) when activating heromode. Class Skills *'Rush 'Em:' Score multiple hits in an extreme stampede. *'Grubby:' Flame Flies spawn from defeated enemies. *'Shish Kabob:' x1.5 damage when attacking foes who lack shields or greatshields. Set Skills *'Agile Attack:' Doubles movement speed during attack. Acquired at level 32. *'Pike Attack 1:' 40% boost to attack power when equipped with a pike. 20% for other weapons. Acquired at level 34. *'Pike Attack 2:' 60% boost to attack power when equipped with a pike. 30% for other weapons. Acquired at level 36. *'Pike Attack 3:' 80% boost to attack power when equipped with a pike. 40% for other weapons. Acquired at level 38. *'Peerless Fly:' Adds sound element to attacks and triples stagger rate. Acquired at level 40. Trivia *Buzzcrave can use the most weapons out of all the Kibapon based units, as he can also use pikes whilst on horseback. The other horseback units (Kibadda and Pyokorider), cannot do this. *One of his Class Skills (Rush 'Em) is the same as Kibadda's Assault Hits 4, only with a different name. *Buzzcrave is able to march as fast as Pyokorider, which is faster than most units. *He is never seen without his trusty steed, Ponteo the Victorious. *A possible reason for Gluttonous Buzzcrave to wear a fly mask is because in Judeo-Christian demonology, Beelzebub, the Lord of Flies, is also the demon of Gluttony. *In the Russian dub he is considered as a female, like Miss Covet-Hiss. *Even though Buzzcrave represents Gluttony, he is never seen eating anything in-game. He does have reference to having eaten before in cut scenes, though. *Strangely, the in-game description for Buzzcrave states that he is a class for the Archfiend of Humility and Modesty. In reality, the Archfiend of Restraint should only be Modesty, as Humility would be for the Archfiend of Justice. *Early in development of Patapon 3, Buzzcrave used Pointidon as a weapon. *In most of the missions, Buzzcrave is seen using the Battachin Set. *Buzzcrave's AI makes him the fastest Dark Hero unit in the game. Pyokorider, even with the highest movement speed set skills, will not be as fast as Buzzcrave and his precious Ponteo the Victorious. *Buzzcrave is the Dark Hero counterpart that has the largest enemy detection area, since he can equip pikes. *If Buzzcrave is frozen when he makes the Burning Flies appear, it will spawn hundreds of them, and the game will eventually freeze, too, due to having too many things on the screen. *If you find yourself being pestered by Guardira's Megashield you can equip a Super Cedar Log, which does extra damage to megashield. *Buzzcrave and Kibadda may be the best damage dealers in the game, with insane amounts of DPS and strength. Gallery Image_1713.png Buzzcrave_Card.jpg|Buzzcrave's card. es:Mosglotón Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Dark Heroes Category:Story Character Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Featured Article Category:Units